


Peter Parker's Picture Portrayed on a Promotional Place

by pearsortof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spoilers, That credit scene tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsortof/pseuds/pearsortof
Summary: He had to think. He had to breathe. He had... no idea what to do.Post Far From Home.Spoilers, duh.





	Peter Parker's Picture Portrayed on a Promotional Place

It was a subconscious move, and he didn’t realise he’d made it until a few minutes had passed. Where he was going remained a mystery to him, but he knew that he had to get there fast. His thoughts were running, sprinting, screaming. He had those words deeply etched inside his skull, each syllable a form of prolonged torture – with every sound that Beck enunciated, he could feel a flake of hope disappear… and when it cut to black, he dared to hope.  
What a rookie mistake.  
“P-Peter Parker” Quentin said, and then came his face. He actually didn’t mind that picture – well, he didn’t ten minutes ago at least. But now, it had a whole new meaning to his shattered cranium – that he was, in fact, a wanted man.  
He played with that thought for a while, and the duality of it. In fact, the duality of everything. It seemed that everything that happened good for him was bad for someone else –but yet negative events in his life span were greeted with an equal, and similar reaction. He cursed quietly, thinking of those science lessons he had ignored – he could hear Mr. Dell’s thoughts as he swung – “I’m telling you Pete, it’s witches.”.  
He was distracted again. Duality. Where was he? He didn’t know, to be honest. He never knew anything it seemed. He felt like a puppet to greater forces – Nick Fury, Beck, and… no, he didn’t want to think of him. He could never have been- surely he was more? No. He didn’t think that. He thought of… well… the moment where he lost his father. His third father, which was unusual, but was just the latest in the lines of Parker tragedies. His… death lead to all this. If he lived, Beck would never had got Edith, would never had ruined him.  
Right, focus Peter. He was in swinging through New York with – Oh God.  
Oh. God.  
He had forgotten about the mass of warmth that he had clung to his chest. He looked down to see her. She looked panicked and scared; fear etched deep into her face. And… were those tears? Peter could hardly believe that she was his partner in crime at this point and thought about his predicament.  
“We’re going up!” he shouted over the wind to the girl in his arms, who acknowledged in a far smaller voice. Peter swung up, pulling the two to a roof high above the ground. He needed to escape, and to think. He landed on top of the building whose name he could never remember – Buxter? Something like that. He had more important issues.  
He let MJ out of his arms and she rolled over the roof before stopping, facing the clouds.  
“I can’t see how you enjoy that” she said, her face contorted in a grimace. He chuckled before taking off his mask. He withdrew his phone and sent a call out to Pepper.  
“Hey Pepper, it’s Peter” he said as she picked up.  
“Oh thank God! I heard what happened, where are you?” As much as Pepper tried to hide it, her voice was laced with fear.  
“On top of the Buxter building? Baxter!” he added as he set it to speaker. MJ had, yet again, trumped his knowledge on the skyline.  
“And how’s Happy going to get there? And who are you with?”  
“I can take care of myself, Pepper. I’m not a child.”  
“I never said you were. Who is with you, Peter?”  
“She knows who I am Pepper, it’s MJ.”  
“I should think everyone knows now” MJ whispered drily.  
“The cold and quiet one?” Pepper asked. MJ gave him a look.  
“Yeah. The really mean one” he smiled as MJ punched his arm – it didn’t hurt, and he could’ve dodged it, but where’s the fun in that?  
“Enough of the banter… what are we going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, be patient, more will come soon. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
